


Wizards, Detectives, Timelords, and Hunters

by Thecrazyfangirlshipper



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE DESTIEL - Freeform, DEAN LOOOVVEEESSSS CASSY, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Mary and John are Retired Aurors, Sherlolly is real, Subtle Destiel cause I have to show this shit to my family and I don't feel like making two copies, Superpotterwholock, To fuck with subtle destiel, Yes I'm excited too!, how do you tag, i don't know how to tag, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyfangirlshipper/pseuds/Thecrazyfangirlshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock is threatened by an outside force aurors are sent to protect him until they realize this is part of a much bigger battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> This is the first chapter of my newest fanfic! Yay! Well I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to leave comments and Kudos. Sorry for the short chapters.

As Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, rushes out the door of 221B Baker Street, a very aristocratic looking cat climbs up the stairs and through the door before it slams behind him.  
John Watson, a veteran of the war, pours two cups of tea and walks over to open the door for the cat. "Good day, Minerva, are you well?"  
The cat starts to morph into a human woman, " I'm doing rather well John, what about you?" She says as she seats herself on sofa.  
" Oh, I'm fine, just fine."  
" That's good John, but, as you recall, we are not here for small talk, we are here to discuss your flatmate."  
" Right, Sherlock. You know, I may be a retired Auror, but I still think I can protect him. You don't have to send Potter or any of them."  
" I know you think that but it's only a matter of time John, he's too smart, he knows too much, it's only an amount of time before he deduces that you aren't really an Afghanistan war veteran, the only reason we've been able to pass you off as that is with some help from that Time Lord and the Winchesters"  
" I guess your right, Minerva. He needs to be protected"  
" Very well, I'll contact the aurors office in the morning, good day John." She morphs back into coat form and walks out the door.


	2. Calling's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to the Winchesters and get updated on what's happening at 221B. Both receive calls, asking them to meet somewhere. Sorry I am REALLY bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. What's up guys, hope your enjoying this fic, here's a new chapter. I am going to try to update quickly, but my life is hectic sooo. Yeah. Heres the chapter.

Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers, and hunters of evil, are in New York, sitting in front seat of the Impala when they receive a phone call. “Hello” Dean says. The caller responds. “We’ll be there as soon as possible” he says.   
“What is it?” Sam asks as Dean hangs up the phone, “Something big, we’re going to London, England.  
Sam gives a confused expression, as Dean turns the Impala towards the nearest airport.   
* TIME SKIP *   
“Man, I wish we didn’t have to take this damn plane.”  
“Well, if it’s really as big as you say it is, I think traveling via air is the least of our worries.”  
MEANWHILE AT 221B  
“John! Why is there cat hair everywhere?”  
John walks in on the phone and says “I don’t know, maybe the neighbor’s cat came in.”  
“The neighbor has a cat?”   
John sighs and goes back to his phone call, “What?! Of course, I’ll be there right away” John puts on his coat. “Sherlock, I’m going out!” John walk's out the door and run's down the street and hails a cab.   
THE BOYS  
" So this woman, she just said Dad helped her sometime before, and she needed our help?" Sam said.  
" And that there were a lot of demonic omens around." Dean responded.  
" So, nothing about this is strange to you."  
" Look Sammy, we can't ignore it. There have been cattle deaths, flickering lights, electric storms, if it indicates demons, its over there. And get this, just after she called I checked online and there have been 12 different mysterious deaths and disappearances over the last month.  
" 12? Over one month... Maybe this is big."  
" Yep, this might be bigger then anything we've ever faced before."   
" Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts as we begin our descent to London International Airport."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad, sorry about the short chapters... Don't forget to bookmark, comment, and kudos.


	3. Who are we fighting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. I'm really bad at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the short chapters, and all the typos, and that it took so long to post.

The doctor, Timelord and protector of earth, is in the TARDIS when the phone rings. When the phone on the TARDIS door, rings. “Hello!” The doctor says when he answers. “Got it Minerva. Yeah? We’ll be there!” he says. When the TARDIS lands he walks out the door and says “Come along Pond’s!” Amy and Rory Pond step out of the TARDIS. “Where are we going Doctor?” asks Amy. “ Hogwarts!” He responds. “ Oh my God! Hogwarts is real?! I told you Rory.” She exclaims as she follows the Doctor down a hill. 

 

… WHEN THE WINCHESTERS PLANE LANDS…

 

“ Cas, we’re at the first motel in the phone book. Under the name-” Castiel, angel of the lord, appears in front of Dean. “ I know.” They both hang up their phones. “ So, what are we fighting.” Dean asks. “ Well, it’s less of a what. It’s an organization. Most of the things we fight, and things we have never even heard of. All together and waiting to massacre. We’re here because there are, well, specialists.” Cas explains. “ Who?” Sam asks. “ There’s is Sherlock Holmes, the Doctor, and the Aurors, Potter and Weasley. “ What? Sherlock Holmes? Potter? Weasley? Those are all fictional characters Cas. You're telling me they’re all real?” “ Actually, yes. And I’m sure some would say the same about you.” “ All righty then” 

…AT HOGWARTS IN MCGONAGALLS OFFICE…   
“So Minerva, there are Aliens, monsters, and wizards coming.” “Yes, and I’ve informed experts.” “ What kinds of experts.” “ I have informed an angel, and fighters of Aliens and of course, the Auror's.” “ An angel?!” “ Yes, an angel, John.” John Watson sighs and say’s. “ Okay then. Do you think we have a chance?” “ Maybe, maybe not. But, we can fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay guys! Don't forget to comment, bookmark, and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Happens. Idk guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. But it's finally here, so read read read!

* AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCH CRAFT AND WIZARDRY*  
Footsteps echoed down the stone hall as a young 2nd year student walked to class. A loud squeak catches her attention. Stopping to listen, she looks around. Suddenly everything goes black.  
**********************************

  
" Doctor, so, we are to hogwarts, to meet an angel, Minerva Mcgonagall and John Watson." Amy asked.  
" Yes." The doctor responded casually.  
" Sorry, just still trying to wrap my head around this." She said as she, the Doctor, and Rory walked over a grassy hill.  
" Oh my god." Amy says spying a large stone castle in the distance.  
" Is that- Hogwarts?" asked Rory.  
  
**********************************  
John turned a corner and making sure no one was around, disappeared and reappeared outside Hogwarts. Walking inside he was greeted by three strangers wandering around inside.  
" Hello? Excuse me? Are you the Doctor by any chance?" John said glancing at the Timelords red bow tie.  
" Yes! Hello, that's me. John Watson, I presume?"  
" Right you are."  
" Oh! These are my companions, the Ponds. This is Amy," he said gesturing towards her. " Hi" Amy said giving a wave.  
" And this is Rory."  
" Well, it was very nice to meet you. I've got an appointment with Mcgonagall. So, I'll see you later then." John said, he turned and walked towards Mcgonagalls office.

**********************************

" So get this, the EMF has been going crazy all day, and we still can't find this Hogwarts place." Sam said.  
" Maybe we'd better call C-" Dean started to say before his cell phone rang. " Hey Cas, yeah, yeah. Okay, so hook a left at the sign. Got it. Alright. Love you Cas, see you there" Dean said, hanging up the phone.  
Sam looked from his book to up at Dean raising his eyebrows.  
" Shut up Sam."  
" I didn't say anything"  
" But you were thinking it. "  
Sam chuckled and went back to his book. Suddenly, the Impala shook and the boys heard a loud thud. Stopping the car, Dean his hand on the gun at his side and stepped out.  
" Dean!" Sam shouted, alerting Dean to the hooded figure behind him. Dean shot the creature in the chest, but the silver bullets didn't phase the advancing being . Sam got out of the  
Impala and grabbed a shotgun and a machete, cutting off the monsters head Sam looked around and noticed something. Hundreds of the figures, everywhere. The headless one got up and reattached its head. The boys were surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was decent. As you can see I am putting in more Destiel ( YAY!) Anyway, thx for reading and don't forget to bookmark, comment, and kudos!


	5. Byebye

I hate this story and it makes me cringe so I'm discontinuing it. Find my current writing on under @fanchicky117 and on Tumblr under @glitchy-realities. Goodbye, hope to see you in the comments section under some of my decently written stories.


End file.
